LO QUE NADIE NUNCA ESCUCHÓ
by dekillerraven
Summary: Ni el amor ni el enamoramiento eran algo normal para los guerreros de su raza, sin embargo no era algo que pudieran dejar pasar como si nada. Hasta el guerrero mas fuerte puede ser seducido con tan solo un nombre. ADVERTENCIA: LEMON Y LENGUAJE EXPLÍCITO.


_**Lo que nadie nunca escuchó.**_ Por: dekillerraven

La costumbre en el planeta Sadla era la de no dejar que los Saiyajin, también conocidos como Saiyans o Saiyanos, se apegaran a su familia, por eso al nacer eran llevados a cuneros donde no volvían a ver a sus padres. Con mucha suerte, un bebé nacido que fuera guerrero de clase alta se quedaría a ser entrenado por su padre. De lo contrario, al ser soldado de clase baja, sería mandado a alguna otra galaxia para conquistar planetas donde no existieran guerreros fuertes.

Cuando Sadla explotó, los saiyajin llegaron al planeta Tsufur, donde combatieron por 10 años en una guerra civil, donde los Tsufurujin fueron aniquilados y el planeta fue bautizado como Vegeta, en honor al más fuerte guerrero de ese momento, quien se convertiría en su nuevo Rey, aunque este cambio no afectó las "tradiciones" de los saiyajin.

Para ellos, el amor "cercano" era algo muy extraño ya que solo se relacionaban con fines reproductivos. Solo algunos mostraban algún sentimiento, pero eran mal vistos.

Cuenta la leyenda que de entre los guerreros de su raza, él había nacido especial.

Este niño nacido especial, tenía una personalidad quizás marcada por su trágico pasado o por su descontrolado poder, muy similar a la de un psicópata, mostrando una rabia desmesurada e incontenible. Y no se sabe si él, siendo niño salvó a su padre de la muerte por el hecho de serlo o por amor. Pero ahí estaban los dos.

Por mucho, mucho tiempo no se supo nada de ellos, pero en una galaxia distante, en un planeta del cual no se supo su nombre, un ser diferente cambió por un instante su vida.

Aquella raza que los había ayudado, cuando el Rey trató de matarlos y por la explosión del planeta Vegeta, tuvieron que huir, era parecida a la de los saiyajin, con la diferencia de que los varones y hembras eran más pequeños de estatura, tenían el cabello rojo como el fuego y a comparación de él, eran mucho más inteligentes.

Llegó un momento en que se sintieron cómodos y pensaron en instalarse. Ahí, padre e hijo estarían seguros y tranquilos, hasta que consiguieran arreglar su nave y pudieran volar a otro planeta.

Él era joven, un adolescente apenas, no conoció a su madre, su padre nunca hablaba de ella, pero tenía una idea de cómo eran las mujeres de su raza.

Un adolescente en crecimiento tiene dudas, tiene ganas de comerse al mundo y siendo él más grande y poderoso que su padre, no tendría problemas en querer comer el mundo que tenía a sus pies.

En aquel planeta, se veía normalmente un varón y una mujer tomados de las manos, se veía normal que hombres y mujeres convivieran, que hablaran al mismo nivel, que los hombres y las mujeres se tocaran y demostraran cariño ante los demás.

Esto era algo que Broly no entendía del todo, nunca fue avispado, era más bien un adolescente introvertido, callado e inexpresivo. Pero aun así, había algo que lo atormentaba, le llenaba la cabeza de ideas pero no las aterrizaba y dejaba su mente en blanco.

Paragus, su padre, se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con Broly, no por no ser allegados no sabría de las necesidades saiyajin. Su hijo estaba en edad reproductiva, lo que necesitaba era una mujer.

No había manera de calmar las ansias que Broly sentía, era una bestia encerrada en el cuerpo de un niño, aunque para su edad era muy alto, aún seguía siendo un adolescente. En su planeta natal, los varones tendrían ya por lo menos 3 mujeres en su haber. Pero no él, no había tenido oportunidad de nada.

Paragus, tenía que encontrar alguien que despertara a Broly de ese aletargamiento sexual, de lo contario, no podría controlar a la bestia. Por algo el Rey Vegeta los había tratado de matar, sabía el alcance del bebé, ¿qué sería si hubiera crecido en ese lugar?

Un día Paragus estaba en una taberna, la gente de ahí ya los conocía, eran los sobrevivientes Saiyajin, nadie se metía con Paragus y su gigante hijo Broly. Entre las charlas salió precisamente el tema de las parejas de aquel planeta.

-Nuestras mujeres son hermosas y son dispuestas-

-son rudas y fogosas-

-son activas pero sutiles-

-son furia y son placer-

-Nuestras mujeres son las mejores a la hora de coger-

Cantaban los hombres borrachos en la taberna, así Paragus, con esa información, se dispuso a buscar una mujer que estuviera dispuesta a pasar un tiempo con su hijo y que le enseñara los placeres del sexo.

De entre tantas hembras hubo una en especial que llamó su atención, una joven sin duda hermosa, piel blanca, cabello morado y ojos verdes. Era una mujer que siempre estaba cerca, los había observado y Paragus la había observado a ella desde que llegaron mal heridos al planeta. La joven mujer siempre se ocupaba de llevarles comida y ropa limpia, no hablaba, pero igual, no le hacía falta, al parecer siempre se había tratado de acercar a Broly.

Un día Paragus le llamó. –Acércate chica. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-mi nombre es Nasu, señor.-

-Vienes muy seguido, ¿quién te manda?-

-me dieron la tarea de complacer a los señores.-

-¿Eres esclava entonces?-

-No señor, mi padre es un poderoso soldado de este planeta.-

-¿Entonces por qué nos sirves?-

-Porque sé que un día se irán, y yo quiero irme con ustedes. Aquí no hay futuro para las mujeres.-

-¿De qué quieres escapar?-

-Señor, pronto habrá una guerra, hace tiempo vinieron unos soldados, mataron a los niños y a los ancianos, y violaron y se llevaron a muchas mujeres, yo pude escapar, pero juraron regresar y destruir éste planeta.-

Paragus quedó intrigado con la respuesta de la chica, sin duda ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera si ellos la lograban sacar de ahí. La nave en la que había llegado traía ya las coordenadas de los planetas más próximos a los que se podría llegar en caso de que los enemigos atacaran, como su planeta anterior había sido destruido, sabía perfectamente que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien llegara y la guerra explotara.

-¿Sabes que hay alguien que me acompaña, cierto?-

-Sí señor, su hijo.

-Efectivamente. Mi hijo es muy poderoso, podría salvarte de la guerra y no te equivocaste cuando dijiste que queríamos salir de aquí. Y mientras eso no suceda, mi hijo necesita alguien con quién entretenerse.-

Nasu entendió las palabras de Paragus, dedujo que si quería salir de ese planeta, ella tendría que acceder a las necesidades del joven Broly. Entonces con la cabeza en alto, se acercó a Paragus y accedió a complacer a su hijo. Quedaron de acuerdo para llevarla a sus habitaciones esa misma noche.

-Broly, esta noche tendrás una visita, así que alístate y trata de comportarte. Haz de saber algo. Las mujeres son débiles, sobre todo las que no son saiyajin, así que trata de no matarla, eres poderoso, pero no quiero problemas con la gente de este lugar, por lo menos hasta que podamos irnos. Si no sabes cómo actuar, solo haz lo que ella haga. ¿Entendiste?- Paragus le dijo mientras tomaba algunas cosas y salía de ahí, se detuvo un momento en la puerta.- tal vez hasta te la puedas llevar…-

Broly asintió con la cabeza. Sin decir nada se dio vuelta y se dispuso a bañarse y vestirse para la ocasión, aunque no sabía exactamente que esperar. Pasadas unas horas, ya con la luna en el cielo negro de ese lugar, a la luz de algunas lámparas, esperaba Broly a que su "visita" llegara.

Sin tocar la puerta, entró la chica, a paso lento cerró la puerta y se adentró en la habitación con paredes ámbar y luces de fuego, pasó una pequeña estancia y al lado izquierdo un ventanal abierto con cortinas casi transparentes que se movían con el aire, de frente una enorme chimenea y un gran tapete adornado sutilmente con cojines finamente decorados.

Ahí ya se encontraba Broly, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, solo con un pantalón blanco holgado, un enorme collar y unos brazaletes de oro. Pero ni siquiera volteó. Así que Nasu se acercó y se puso a sus espaldas. Todo estaba dispuesto.

Ella lo abrazó por la espalda y se acercó a su oído derecho.-Hola Broly. ¿Sabes cómo me llamo?- Ella esperó una respuesta. Pero nunca llegó. Le dijo con una seductora voz, esto lo hizo reaccionar, el cuerpo de Broly se estremeció cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrer desde su oreja hasta sus pies, pero no se movió ni cambió de posición. Nasu no estaba segura de si lo había hecho sentir algo o siquiera la había escuchado.

La mujer tocó con su lengua sutilmente el lóbulo derecho de Broly, él cerró los ojos, sabía que lo estaba disfrutando. Ella bajó al cuello y comenzó a repartir pequeños besos, todo esto desde la espalda de aquel gigante y sin soltarle el cuello, luego pasó del lado izquierdo y repitió la acción y al seguir sin una respuesta ella le dijo al oído –Nasu-.

Broly sin voltear tomó de los brazos a la chica y la jaló con un poco de fuerza pero solo la necesaria para no lastimarla, quedando ella semi acostada en las piernas de él. Nasu lo miró fijamente, él solo bajó por unos segundos la mirada y volteó a la chimenea. Ella se acomodó encima de tal manera que quedara sentada abrazando con sus piernas el abdomen de Broly, él automáticamente la tomó con sus enormes manos de la cintura, fijó su mirada en ella y luego observó con detenimiento su largo cabello. El cabello morado que destellaba en colores con el rojo de la chimenea, lo acarició un poco y luego tomó un mechón y lo olfateó. Dulce, como una fruta. Una sonrisa escapó pasando de largo a los ojos de ella.

Ella lo tomó con ambas manos de la barbilla y se acercó a él plantándole un beso en los labios, pero Broly no respondió y ella se separó un poco.

Él la tomó con una mano en la espalda y la acercó, quería escuchar y sentir la respiración de la mujer en su rostro y en sus labios, ella se dejó acercar y entonces Broly fue ahora quién la acercó a sus labios para copiar lo que ya antes ella había hecho. Ojos cerrados. Respiración efusiva. Naciente pasión.

Los besos fueron subiendo de tono, la lengua de Nasu exploraba los labios de Broly y él imitaba todos los movimientos que ella hacía, pronto los dos jugaban una guerra con sus lenguas para ver quién ganaba más terreno. Mientras esto pasaba con sus lenguas, las manos de Nasu jugaban con el cabello de Broly, por su espalda y su nuca tratando de aferrarse y no dejarlo escapar. Ella podía sentir sus cicatrices.

Broly pasaba sus enormes manos por toda la espalda de Nasu, de arriba abajo, sintiendo su cabello y algo de su ropa que no lo dejaba tocar esa suave piel, ella al sentir esto se separó un poco de él, pero sin dejar de besarlo, para tener su pecho libre y con algo de trabajo se quitó la blusa de seda que llevaba puesta, ella ya no tenía nada arriba que le estorbara a Broly para poder acariciarla por completo.

Finalmente ella se separó un poco más para que Broly pudiera observarla. Él bajó la mirada hasta los pechos de la chica, no recuerda haber visto algo así antes ni nunca, Nasu tomó la mano de Broly y la llevó hasta la mitad de su pecho, de ahí Broly comenzó a tocarlos por su cuenta. Era algo que jamás pensó que podría hacer, pero fue instintivo, ella llevó su cuerpo hacia atrás y sus pechos subieron un poco más, ella sentía un delicioso placer al sentir las manos de Broly jugando con sus pezones, los cuales comenzaron a endurecerse y Broly al ver esto, los jalaba y luego los apretaba. Era como jugar con dos botones que reaccionaban diferente a cada uno de sus toques.

Broly la tomó por la cintura y ella llevó su cabeza para atrás, acercó su cara al pecho de ella y pasó sus mejillas por su piel, ella lo tomó con una mano de la cabeza y lo atrajo hasta uno de sus pechos, haciendo que Broly utilizara su boca para succionar su pezón, él lo comía con ansias mientras con su mano acariciaba el otro. Ella sentada sobre él comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta el abdomen de Broly y las pasaba por su bien formado cuerpo, como tratando de leer y aprenderse cada uno de los pliegues del gigante joven.

En un movimiento Broly tomó a Nasu para cambiar de posición, él se hincó e hizo que Nasu quedara recostada en la suave y cálida alfombra, pronto se posicionó encima de ella sin pegar su cuerpo, de otra manera tal vez la hubiera aplastado. Broly llevó su boca otra vez a los pechos de ella, los chupó y pasó varias veces su lengua por los pezones, luego bajó hasta el ombligo y de pronto ella sintió un tirón en las piernas. Broly se había deshecho del pantalón de suave tela que llevaba, quedando su intimidad casi expuesta.

Él bajó su mano hasta su prenda íntima y notó algo que lo éxito aún más. Ella se deshizo de su pequeña prenda y dejó a la vista de Broly su sexualidad, él la tomó por la cintura y subió su cadera, regalándole una mejor vista de la parte íntima de la chica, que a estas alturas estaba húmeda. Broly posó su mano en esa parte, no dejaba de observar cada pliegue y detalle de la mujer, tocó con delicadeza la parte exterior y ella hizo un movimiento que él no esperaba, Broly sonrió y tomó con sus dedos los jugos de la mujer y luego los pasó por dentro y por fuera sintiendo cómo ella se mojaba aún más, quería saber de dónde venían esos dulces jugos, pasó sus dedos otra vez por su vagina de arriba abajo y encontró un lugar donde podía ver que salía el dulce néctar. Metió su dedo y la chica comenzó a gemir, eso lo excitaba aún más, adentro estaba tan caliente que quiso probar y metió su lengua sin sacar su dedo, saboreaba a la mujer y podía sentir cómo por dentro ella lo apretaba, luego el masaje fue con dos y tres dedos, ella cambió los gemidos por uno que otro grito de placer.

Cuando Broly sacó sus dedos de la vagina ella en un movimiento se sentó, él se levantó y Nasu notó la excitación de Broly, con las dos manos lo llevó hacia su espalda para que Broly quedara acostado sobre la alfombra, ella le quitó el pantalón y saltó a la vista su enorme sexualidad, jamás había visto uno así, pero no esperaba menos, ya que Broly era un gigante. Él simplemente se relajó y dejó que Nasu se acercara a besarlo, mientras que con sus manos buscaba ansiosa el miembro de Broly. Al llegar ahí, ella se hincó y con su lengua comenzó a dar ligeras chupadas en su parte más sensible, hasta que sintió totalmente lo caliente que estaba él.

Era asombroso, ella disfrutaba tener algo así en su boca, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, Broly cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, mientras Nasu comía el miembro como si fuera su único alimento en años, Broly la acariciaba del cabello, ella pasó sus piernas hacia la cara de Broly quedando su sexo expuesto y listo para que Broly otra vez la comiera. Así se daban placer los dos, mientras ella jugaba con su miebro, él jugaba con su lengua y sus dedos en la vagina ya totalmente mojada de Nasu.

Un rato después de haber saboreado a Broly, Nasu cambió de posición otra vez, dejándolo muy excitado, él no sabía lo que seguía.

Nasu besó otra vez a Broly en la boca compartiendo ambos sus sabores, él acercó su mano a la boca de ella e hizo que probara sus propios jugos, ella se acomodó poniendo sus piernas abiertas encima de su cadera, lo tomó con sus manos y suavemente lo metió en su vagina, ella soltó un grito ahogado igual que él, ella era tan estrecha y él tan grande que al primer contacto no pudieron hacer que todo cupiera ahí. Nasu escupió en su mano y mojó el miembro para tomarlo nuevamente y tratar de meterlo de una sola vez. El resultado fue un grito de placer y una mirada perdida al cielo. El miembro de Broly la llenaba completamente, ella comenzó a bajar y subir lentamente, Broly no dejaba de ver el espectáculo, su cara de dolor y gusto era algo que no lograba entender. ¿Cómo algo que dolía podía ser tan excitante?

Los movimientos fueron subiendo de ritmo, arriba y abajo, ella se movía muy bien, él podía sentir hasta dónde llegaba por dentro, y cada vez que la tocaba en el tope ella hacía un ruido que a él le gustaba cada vez más, por su parte, Nasu comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, lo que hacía que Broly se moviera diferente y sintiera otras sensaciones. Ambos estaban tan excitados que los ruidos se podían escuchar hasta afuera de la habitación, si alguien hubiera estado cerca se hubiera venido con siquiera escucharlos.

Así pasaron unos minutos, entones Broly hacía lo mismo, copiaba los movimientos de Nasu. Él la tomó de los brazos y la volteó de manera que ahora fuera ella la que quedara de espaladas tendida en la alfombra, la que poco a poco se mojaba con su sudor y sus fluidos. Broly la observó y ella se veía agitada, sus ojos negros se perdieron en la mirada sensual de la joven pelimorada, ahora él abrió sus piernas, pasó su mano para sentir lo mojada que ella estaba y de un solo movimiento la penetró con todo su ser. Ella gritó y él pronto pasó su mano por los labios de Nasu, como para calmarla, era como decirle "todo está bien", le acarició las mejillas y pasó su pulgar por sus labios, ya le habían encantado. Lentamente Broly comenzó a estocar la pequeña vagina de la hermosa jovencita, también comenzaron a un ritmo al que ella pudiera soportar, cuando los gritos se hicieron menos dolorosos y cambiaron a sonidos de placer, él comenzó a embestir cada vez más y más fuerte, tan fuerte que ella comenzó a llorar. Broly secó sus lágrimas con los pulgares, se acercó más a Nasu quedando casi encima de ella solo ayudándose a soportar su peso con los antebrazos y las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad.

Sin pensarlo, Nasu pasó sus brazos por la nuca de Broly, levantó sus piernas y también lo abrazó por su cadera, quedando ella más abierta y dejando que Broly entrara y saliera con más facilidad. Al cabo de unos minutos Nasu bajó sus piernas, era tiempo de cambiar de posición. Nasu le dio la espalda, se recargó en la alfombra y su trasero quedó expuesto al miembro de Broly. Él la tomó y sin más la penetró, esta vez fue tan profundo que él fue quien gemía a cada movimiento que hacía, las embestidas eran totalmente desesperadas. –Oh si, así Broly. Más, más fuerte, ah.- se escuchaba decir a Nasu, Broly obedecía sin chistar ni decir una sola palabra, era obvio que él también lo disfrutaba.

Pasaron unos minutos más así, cuando Nasu gritó.- ¡Ya, ya no puedo más, me vengo!- Ella explotó, sus jugos salieron a chorro por su vagina mientras el miembro de Broly seguía ahí, el dulce néctar mojó el miembro de Broly y empezó a escurrir por los lados, esto lo excitó mucho más y él se comenzó a mover frenéticamente, como un desesperado. En un momento él se salió de ella, ella volteó, tomó su pene entre sus manos y lo introdujo a su boca, ahí Broly continuó haciendo unos movimientos y en cuestión de minutos la boca de Nasu se llenó haciendo que el semen de Broly saliera por las comisuras de su boca, ella lo tomó y lo sacó mostrándole a Broly que tenía su semilla ahí, la boca estaba llena de su tibio líquido blanco y él aún tenía un poco más que echó sobre la cara y los pechos de Nasu. Jamás pensó que ella tragara su líquido y luego besara con dulzura su miembro que en minutos perdió su erección.

Broly quedó anonadado con lo que ella había hecho, ¿era eso normal?, no quitó su mirada de ella por varios minutos hasta que lentamente fueron recobrando fuerza y el sueño los vencía.

Ambos cayeron tendidos a la alfombra, sin embargo Broly no le regaló un abrazo o una caricia. Estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido, ella en cuanto vio que él se durmió, se vistió, se acercó a él, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, él abrió los ojos y dirigió su mano al cabello de la chica, ella tomó delicadamente su mano y le regaló una caricia, él dejó ver una ligera, casi imperceptible sonrisa, -Nos vemos Broly- y salió de la habitación.

¿Quién pensaría que una mujer pudiera seducir a un hombre tan especial como Broly?, tal vez esa fue la única vez que él tendría contacto con una mujer, ya que de su madre nunca supo nada y las mujeres de su raza habían perecido ya en el ataque del que tuvieron que escapar. Tal vez ese contacto fue especial. Tal vez él nunca la olvidaría.

La mañana había llegado y en el planeta se escucharon alarmas de guerra.

-¡Ahí vienen!, ¡son las tropas de Freezer!-

Paragus entró a la habitación de Broly, lo levantó y le dijo que se vistiera, Broly obedeció y pronto salieron de ahí. Fueron directo a buscar la nave donde habían llegado, la abordaron y salieron a toda huida de ese planeta. Con mucha suerte lograron escapar.

Nasu corrió hacia donde sabía que estaba la nave de Paragus, en la cual ella escaparía junto a los saiyajin pero al llegar no encontró nada. Ni Paragus ni Broly ni la nave, sintió el calor del fuego en su cuerpo, un rayo pegó cerca de donde estaba ella iniciando un gran incendio. Nasu ya no pudo escapar.

Ya en el espacio, a lo lejos se vio un resplandor. El planeta había explotado.-Por eso nosotros los saiyajin no nos encariñamos con nadie.- Dijo Paragus mientras se alejaban de ese lugar –Es obvio que iban a terminar todos muertos.- Broly solo volteó a mirarlo y regresó su mirada a aquella explosión. –Lástima por la chica.-

Y mientras tocaba con su mano aquel cristal y a lo lejos se veía la explosión, él en un tono inaudible para su padre dijo: -Nasu.-


End file.
